hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Fusion
Hellcat Squadran: Fusion takes place in 2280, and shows depicts the events where Anastasia Renner develops the persona known as Overlord, and how the persona begins tearing her mind apart. Galiana Matveev holds the only solution to Anastasia's suffering, but, once everything is said and done, would Anastasia still be the same person? (Note: Chapters 5 and 6 happen, technically, at the same time) Chapter 1: The Bane of Archadia All across the Archadian base, multiple building exploded: valuable resources and important Military materials all up in flames. As the Archadian soldiers tried to locate their saboteur, more and more storehouses went up in vast explosions. Soon, most of the Archadians stores lay damaged or destroyed, most of the Archadian resources gone with it. The leader of the facility was also gone: having been stabbed through the heart by a blade. The owner of that blade, having completed her mission, made for the outskirts of the base, as the Archadians were in a panic. Due to that, she successfully escaped the enemy base, and managed to reach her extraction craft: the HMS Tralinjar. Waiting outside the ship were 2 of the ship's crew: one of which was also her contact for the mission. The large Bangaa asked the infiltrator, "Is the job done?" "Yes," the armored individual replied, "The Archadian Supply Depot has been destroyed. They won't be storing their weapons and munitions there anymore." "Excellent. Also, I've received a message from Earth. Vint Acadal wanted you to contact him, while on the way back." The armored individual then removed her helmet. "Alright then," Anastasia said, the last traces of red leaving her eyes, turning them back to their normal brown, "I'll call him as soon as we're off." ---- Anastasia looked around her quarters onboard the Tralinjar. It was a rather spacious room, with several items from home, and an extensive communications terminal, mostly to allow Anastasia to keep contact with her family, while she was out on missions. After taking a short rest, she walked over to the communications terminal, and keyed in her personal computer at home. A moment later, Vint appeared on screen. "Hey, there, how's my favorite Judge?" Vint asked, affectionately. Anastasia giggled a little. "I'm doing fine. Just trashed a supply depot, on my way home now." "Good work sticking it to the Archadians," Vint said in a congradulatory tone, "What's the ETA?" "Not long: Should be no more than a few hours. I'll be home soon." "Good to hear. See ya then." With that, Vint cut transmission. Anastasia moved over and plopped down in her chair. Suddenly, a new set of thoughts came into her mind...an overwhelming, dominating urge...but she shrugged it away. However, it made her nervous: pangs of regret, and moments of crazed hysteria were how the Dark Mage and Agent Kaven personas developed...was she developing a new persona? If so... Trista's warning from 3 years prior was now fresh in her mind. If too many of those form...you'll probably become incapable of doing anything: you'll have too many mind fragments bumping into each other to even function. Anastasia was hoping this event wouldn't happen too soon... ...If it did... Chapter 2: The Overlord The Tralinjar landed at the hangar in Kaven Base, where Vint was waiting for her. Anastasia exited the ship, and landed in Vint's embrace. "Good to see you made it," he said, hugging her tightly. "I'm alright, I'm alright..." Anastasia replied, before saying, "Can you loosen up: I can't breath." Vint immediately let go, and allowed Anastasia to catch her breath. "So...What should we do tonight?" Vint asked. "I don't know...was thinking to just stay home for a day or so, and maybe visit with the Vardans tomorrow," Anastasia replied. The Vardan siblings were friends with Anastasia and Vint, Vint being good friends with the older brother Avedis, and the younger sister Siran being part of Anastasia's circle of friends. "Sounds like a plan, I guess," Vint said. Anastasia smiled: she'd been living with Vint for the past 3 years, mostly to have her income with the Dalmascan Military suppliment the meager income Vint was able to make for himself and Arin. And, she'd enjoyed every minute of living there. She and Vint, already close when she moved in, had grown even closer, to the point where Anastasia's sister Sasha was surprised that the 2 hadn't bedded yet. Of course, one of the reasons the 2 got along so well was their mutual agreement and desire to save such actions until they're married, which, due to their closeness, everyone knows is a very likely possibility. As the duo walked towards the Acadal household, another dominating wave fell over Anastasia, causing her to pause in her tracks. Vint stopped a few feet ahead, when he realized Anastasia stopped. "Hey, Ana, you alright?" Anastasia's eyes flashed steel for a few moments, before returning to their usual brown. "...Yeah...Yeah, I'm alright..." Anastasia shook her head clear, and resumed walking to Vint's place. Vint paused for a few moments, worried about Anastasia. He too remembered Trista's warning from 3 years back about Anastasia getting more and more personas, and not only that, he shared the worries of Anastasia's best friend. ---- It was late at night, and Anastasia was trying to get to sleep. However, something in the back of her mind kept her awake, bothering her. She felt it had to do with that possible new persona of hers, but she wasn't sure what it was or how it was created. Unable to sleep, she got up, and paced for a bit. Eventually, though, the dominating urge fell over her again. In the mirror in her room, she saw her eyes had turned steel. For some reason, she then felt the need to control everything. However, she worked to fight this urge down. It wasn't easy though: it took everything she had to get herself under control again. However, she heard a voice in her mind, called itself the "Overlord"... Anastasia realized this was the new persona forming...and this one, she realized, was bad news... ---- Anastasia told Vint about the incident from the previous night, and he immediately showed he was concerned. "Alright. You stay home today...maybe get some rest...We're gonna have to go to someone about this, Ana...It's obvious this persona's not just gonna sit back like your others. We're gonna have to do something about it..." Anastasia nodded in response. "Alright...I'm just...this is beginning to scare me a little, Vint...what if..." Anastasia didn't have to finish. "I'm worried too...I'll go check on the Vardans, then I'm gonna find someone...Galiana, Adriana, ANYONE who can probably help with this. Just wait here, alright?" Anastasia nodded in response, again. "Good...I shouldn't be more than an hour..." Chapter 3: Fragmentation Vint quickly made his way to the Cataract, and, when he got there, he told the Vardans, as well as Lyle Kendrick, about what was going on with Anastasia. The trio were shocked, and a little worried. Anastasia had tried to help them in the past, and was part of the reason that a serious condition Siran once had was now nothing more than a bad memory. "Is there anything we could do to help?" Avedis asked. Vint shook his head. "I don't think so...after I'm done here, I'm gonna go find someone like Galiana, Adriana, or some other Psionicist...One with many years of experience..." The last part, he stressed, as he saw Lyle tried to speak up. Lyle was a psionicist, and he was good at it...just his specialties lay more in psychokinesis...and he wasn't as experienced as what he needed anyways. As the group talked about this, however, Trista then burst into the room. Avedis was the first to speak up. "Trista, what it?" Trista wasted no time responding. "It's Anastasia! She's having some kind of mental breakdown." Everyone immediately got up. Vint's fears have materialized, much faster than originally thought. "Arin's trying to calm her down, but nothing's working!" Vint started making for the exit. "Trista, go find Galiana. We're going to be needing her help." Vint then left, with the Vardans and Lyle following. Avedis stopped and looked at Trista, both sharing the same worried expression for their friend. ---- Anastasia was whimpering, crying, while Arin tried to snap her out of it, by the time Vint, Lyle, and the Vardans got there. Unfortunately, even when Vint tried to help, it was to no avail. Just then, Sasha entered the room. "What the fuck is going on?" she asked Arin. Arin just wordlessly gestured towards Anastasia, who appeared to be suffering from a major headache...or worse..."DO I want to know?" "Get back!" Anastasia cried out, clutching her head. Then, her eyes began to glow red, and a snarling, aggressive voice said, "We've all fought as one, all this time..." Then, her eyes turned navy blue, and a voice that sounded weighted with regret spoke, "...But we've grown too vast...cannot be contained..." Then, her eyes became orange, and a voice with a massive amount of insanity spoke, "...And now our mind falls into chaos..." Then, her eyes turned steel in color, and the voice of a warlord spoke, "...A chaos that will dominate us..." Finally, Anastasia's eyes returned to their normal brown. Realizing what was going on, she began to cry, and, fearfully, pleaded "Help me..." Sasha responded by knocking Anastasia out, prompting Vint and Arin to pick up Anastasia to take her to the Med Labs. Siran just stood there, trembling, while Lyle tried to console her. Avedis just looked between Siran, Anastasia, and Sasha, before going to follow Vint and Arin, prompting Lyle and Siran to follow as well. Chapter 4: Galiana's Gambit The group waited, watching Anastasia in the med labs. She was still unconscious, Sasha having hit her hard on the head. Her parents and friends were all there, watching worriedly. Quel and Meditron were also overlooking her, and their diagnosis was not good. "Well, Trista, from what you said, it finally happened: those split perosnalities Anastasia developed have now started vying for control, leaving her incapable of action," Quel said. Meditron then stated, "We have no means of allowing her to take control of her mind. Without a means of doing that..." He then just shrugged, uncertainly. Just then, the sound of the door whooshing open sounded. Everyone looked that way, and, stoicly, Galiana Matveev, with Ohtacar, strode into the room. Silently, she walked past the others, looking over Anastasia's prone form. After looking Anastasia over, Galiana nodded, and said, "So, that's how it's gotta be." Then, Galiana began concentrating. No one had any idea what she was doing...except... "Galiana, what're you doing?" Elle asked, sensing, through the Force, Galiana psionically linking with Anastasia. Then, Galiana seemed to do who knows what, until, finally, Galiana staggered backwards, away from Anastasia and into a chair. Even more unsettling, Anastasia fell still. She still breathed, but became totally unresponsive. "What the-What happened?!" Vint angrilly asked. Galiana cryptically replied, "I offered Anastasia a path to awaking...She may be out a long while...but if she can prevail, she will not have to deal with her split personas again..." Galiana sounded exhausted, meaning that whatever she did took a lot of energy...and for her, that's saying something. She also seemed distracted, and those with some kind of connection to the Force, or some form of Psionic Ability, would know that Galiana was still communicating mentally with Anastasia's mind. Vint just turned back to Anastasia, and moved over to sit by her bed. "What's going on in your head?" he asked himself. ---- Anastasia could tell she was unconscious, and in her mind. What she didn't know was how she knew, or why she was like this. However, a voice got her attention, a very familiar voice. Anastasia couldn't hear what it was saying, but she still recognized it. "Galiana? Is that you? What're you doing in my head?" Finally, an apparition of Galiana appeared. "I'm trying to help you...I know about what's happening here, and I think I may have a solution." "Solution?" "Yes...I believe that if you can somehow merge these personas into one, it may stabilize your mind, and reintegrate those aspects of your personality into one. However...I couldn't do it myself...there would not have been a guarantee you'd be in control: not even a guarantee you'd still be there when done. This is the only way I could think to do it, and have you survive." "What way?" "I've managed to isolate each of the personas...however, I couldn't weaken them to the point you'd be able to just integrate with them...you'll have to defeat them in various ways to get them to integrate with you...My power is waning, I must leave soon..." "What do I have to do to weaken them?" Anastasia asked desparately. Galiana replied, "Your first 3 personas...Judge Althaea, The Dark Mage, and even Agent Kaven might be able to be talked down...this new persona...this 'Overlord'...it wouldn't be so easily sated...you'll probably have to actually combat it before it'll fall...I'd suggest going after it last...I must leave...good luck, Anastasia...and until we meet again, farewell..." With that, Galiana's apparition disappeared. Chapter 5: Endless Chaos (Events that occur over the next 6 months outside Anastasia's mind) ---- 3 months later The last 3 months have been uneventful. Anastasia remained in her coma, and Vint, ever loyal, stayed by her side. Eventually, he allowed Arin, who was beginning to get nervous about living at home by herself, to stay with the Vardans for a while. The Vardans, however, have been hard at work: Avedis suspected Nod to keep acting against himself and his sister. These fears were not unfounded: over the past 4 years since they'd come to Kaven Base, Nod's been sending many things, from infiltration teams to supersoldiers, to try to eliminate them. And, with Anastasia incapacitated, Avedis felt more reluctant to let his sister out of his sight, most of the time only agreeing if Lyle (who'd previously defeated one of the supersoldiers that tried to kill Siran) was going along. Today, however, Avedis relented in letting Siran head out on her own. The previous day, she'd gotten in an argument with someone, and was still fuming about it a day later, so she felt the need to go for a drive in her Attack Bike. After a half hour of debating the matter, Avedis finally gave her the go-ahead. And, after she disconnected the ammo feeders from the Missile Launchers, she left. For the next hour, Avedis couldn't keep from debating the wisdom of his decision. To keep his mind off of it, he helped Arin repair her damaged Orca A-25. It'd been given to her as a training craft, when she showed expressed interest at becoming a gunship pilot. However, her training doesn't always finish unscathed, so she's constantly repairing her craft. A half hour into that, however, it returned to his mind again, distracting him so much that he almost closed a panel of the Orca on his hand. Fortunately, Arin noticed and pulled his hand away. "Watch it!" she said, "Don't want fingers in my engine." "Sorry," Avedis groaned, "Just still don't feel comfortable with letting Siran out like that." Arin sighed, and got back to work on her gunship. As the group continued working, however, Lyle charged into the room. "What is it?" Arin asked, knowing the repair job was probably gonna be delayed. "It's the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness! They're back! They're attacking I-15!" "I-15?!" Avedis asked, shocked, "But that's where..." "Dammit..." Arin said, as Lyle and Avedis left, realizing who was in danger. She looked back at her damaged Gunship, as one of the engine pods fell off. "Double dammit..." ---- However, Siran already knew the AoUD forces were coming: she was already being chased by the Covenant Loyalist Gunships. As she weaved through traffic, the Phantom Gunboats overhead rained plasma towards her. Siran, frightened, tried to keep from being hit, while also trying to figure out how to escape her pursuers. However, before a means could be thought up, the Gunships lowered closer to the ground, releasing Nod Attack Bikes, which took up the chase, as the Gunships pulled out. While her vehicle was also an Attack Bike, its launchers were smaller, and had no ammo loaded. While this means she couldn't fight back, she was faster and more maneuverable than them. Unfortunately, the Nod Bikes were heavily armed, and their missiles were capable of tracking: despite her evasive maneuvers, the Nod Missiles eventually reached her bike and blew it clean off the bridge. Fortunately, with years under her belt driving the thing, Siran quickly regained control of the tumbling Attack Bike, and managed to land wheel first. She then dove off into a nearby forest, Nod Attack Bikes pursuing. Continuing to use her superior maneuverability to her advantage, Siran weaved through the trees while the larger, less maneuverable Nod Attack Bikes had to avoid swiping trees with their launchers, or risk them getting sheered off. As Siran dodged through the trees, avoiding missiles, she couldn't help but feel something was off. She veered in one direction, but was forced by a cluster of missiles to veer the other direction. She headed further in the new direction, but was forced to resume the intial course by another cluster. Then, she realized... ...She was being herded into an ambush. She looked around, trying to determine where the ambush was. Unable to spot it for a few minutes, she finally sighted the clearing, and the light glint of metal within the trees surrounding it. She tried veering away, but Nod Missiles forced her to continue the route to the clearing. She tried to think of a means to avoid the ambush, and get away. However, she soon came across a fallen tree. Maybe, if she were to veer under it, she might be able to break off, before the Attack Bikes' missiles could hit her. Taking the chance, she veered towards the trunk, and, as she hoped, the missiles merely impacted the trunk as she passed under it. Escaping before the splinters could strike her, Siran took the long way around the clearing, a group of Nod Raider Buggies appearing from the clearing as she passed. Soon, she had a huge group of Nod Attack Bikes and Raider Buggies behind her. However, Siran was far enough ahead to be able to think of how to get out of this mess. Soon, however, she reached a desert, and, due to the Raider Buggies' proficiency in that environment, Siran lost her lead on the Nod Forces. ---- Chapter 6: Inside Yourself (Anastasia combats her personas, and the aspects of herself they represent: Judge Althaea (Red, Aggression); The Dark Mage (Dark Blue, Regret); Agent Kaven (Yellow, Instinct and Insanity); and The Overlord (Steel color, Domination), and takes on traits of each persona as she goes) ---- (Judge Althaea Fight) ---- (Dark Mage Fight) ---- (Agent Kaven Fight) ---- (Overlord Fight) ---- (Anastasia takes in new personality, adapts, and begins to wake up) Chapter 7: Awaken It's been six months since Anastasia was put into her coma by Galiana, and, as ever, Vint's been waiting by her side for her to wake up. Already, some people have begun doubting Anastasia would ever wake up. However, Vint was determined to continue thinking they were wrong: she would wake up...it just would take time. And Vint was willing to wait that amount of time...even if it took many years. However, after this long time, it looked like Vint's waiting was finally going to pay off, because, during the demons' assault outside the base, he saw Anastasia start to stir. Immediately, he went to her side, and was waiting there for her when she awoke. "Vint..." came the first word from Anastasia's mouth. Something sounded different about her voice, though...Vint just couldn't pin it down. "Anastasia...You're awake..." Vint said with relief, "I knew you'd wake up...You've been out for six months..." "Six months?" Anastasia asked weakly, sitting up. Still, something about her sounded different, but Vint just couldn't figure out what. "So...are you alright?" Vint asked. Anastasia responded, "Better than I've felt in a while...My mind's finally clear, for once...I can finally think clearly..." "What about those personas of yours? What happened to them?" Vint asked. Anastasia answered, "From what I could tell, Galiana had done something to merge them with my own mind...Since then, I've felt...different, somehow..." Vint then realized what it must have been: Anastasia must be taking on various aspects of her former personas. He realized now that the difference he heard in her voice was actually a sense of confidence he didn't think he ever heard in her voice before: likely a result of this merger. "So, where are the others?" Anastasia asked. Vint immediately remembered the battle being fought several miles away. "There's an attack going on: that demon...Maledict, or whatever he's called, is attacking. The others are out there trying to stop him. If Vint was expecting Anastasia's normal fearful or shocked reaction, he was in for a big surprise: rather, she started to think, and then, her eyes narrowed. "I need a weapon..." "What?!" Vint asked incredulously. Anastasia adamantly replied, in a tone Vint never heard her use before, "I'm not just going to wait here, while they get themselves killed." She got up out of the bed, hiding any form of difficulty she could have possibly had. "Anastasia, you should get some rest: the others can handle this-" Vint started, but Anastasia cut him off. "I won't stand idly by while my friends risk their lives out there...You've known me for this long, Vint, and no matter how scared I was before, when have I ever backed down from a fight that was not needless?" Anastasia harshly asked. Vint was taken aback by Anastasia's tone. She was indeed different now, but...her motives, her ideals...they seemed to remain the same: her outward actions have changed, she was more assertive now, more commanding...but Vint could see that, to his comfort, Anastasia appeared to, overall, still be the same girl he fell for so many years ago. Reluctantly, but with some joy that Anastasia was still herself, Vint backed down. Anastasia nodded to him, and said, "You better get ready: they'll probably be needing us both." Anastasia then left the med labs, first walking, then running, out of the room. ---- However, as the demons gathered at the base entrence, suddenly, lances of bluish light shot from the gate, each one forming a microexplosion where it impacted. Everyone looked to the gate, and when the smoke cleared... "Alright...who's ready for a REAL fight?" Anastasia asked, fully equipped with everything in her arsenal. Chapter 8: Will to Survive (Anastasia arrives as backup and damages the Demon forces severely) Chapter 9: Reach for the Stars (Anastasia and the team takes on and defeats the Cyberdemon) Chapter 10: Ascension (Anastasia is finally promoted fully to the rank of Judge Magister/Vint proposes to Anastasia soon after) Chapter 11: Bond (Anastasia/Vint wedding, and aftermath) Category:Stories